


Ambrosia

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Bites, Vampire King Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will Graham loses his job and becomes the most sought after blood donor for vampires the county. He's making good money every few weeks until suddenly no one wants to work with him.Enter Hannibal Lecter, Vampire King.Hannibal has become enthralled with the taste of Will's blood, AKA Ambrosia, and wants Will to move into his home to be a permanent blood donor for him only. Will has no desire to become someone's blood bag, but circumstances beyond his control change everything.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 97
Kudos: 464





	1. Chapter 1

It started out quite innocently.

The vampire bar on Davis was offering two hundred dollars for blood donations and Will just lost his job. He didn’t expect the bar owners to come looking for him after that first donation because his blood was “the most delectable ambrosia our customers ever tasted.”

But they did, and every eight weeks Will became the mystery donor of what became called Ambrosia. He made good money, didn’t have to do more than bleed, and they promised complete anonymity.

Will did not expect anyone to find him as the owners, very old vampires themselves, promised no one could sniff blood out.

Then some strange things started to happen.

First, his car broke down and the problem was so complicated that he took it into the mechanic. The autoshop said it would be seven hundred dollars and Will, needing his car, said that was fine even though he really couldn’t spare that much cash. When he went back to pick the car up the very next day he was surprised to learn that someone else paid the full amount. The shop owner refused to tell him who that someone was. 

Then, two days later, he found two dogs on his porch with bows on their necks. One of them was pregnant and had a litter of five.

He kept them all.

Four days after that he got into a shouting match with a rude driver at a crosswalk, and learned that very same night the same man was found brutally drained of all his blood. Will began to suspect that something was going on, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on who or why. 

He called the bar he’d been donating to, Blood Hound, and the owners were oddly nervous to hear from him.

Also they fired him.

“What?”

Dmitri’s voice shook when he spoke.

“Yes, we will no longer be needing your...service.”

“You said that—“

“Goodbye!”

Will stared at the phone and started to suspect interference. He knew very little about vampire hierarchy but there had to be one. His phone just then notified him of his bank account, thankfully semi full from his last few donations with enough to get him through a few months.

Still part of him wondered.

A week to the day after Blood Hound stopped selling Ambrosia that he got cornered walking home.

The whole thing was ridiculous really, he’d gone up to the pet store late when oddly his dog food was way too low for seven hungry dogs. Pet Palace was located very close to the Red Spot, another vamp bar.

Red Spot wasn’t as upscale as Blood Hound but he’d never been near there so late, nor had he ever bumped into a pair of hungry vamps who wouldn’t take no for an answer. The biggest one pushed him against the wall, the dog food falling to the ground and breaking open. Will went for his garlic spray which the other knocked out of his hand.

“Nuh uh, blood bag,” the big vamp hissed, “No toys.”

Will fought hard but they had at least twenty times his strength so he resigned himself, closing his eyes. Maybe they’d drink and leave. Then he could call the V-Unit and report the attack.

He steeled himself for the bite when suddenly the heaviness over him was gone. The choked off screams made Will open his eyes just in time to see the small one being held with one hand high up only to get broken in half. He gasped and shook just as the vampire wearing a very nice suit turned to look at him.

“Are you all right?”

Will swallowed back bile as he nodded.

The vampire dusted off his suit and walked over, stopping halfway.

“You’re frightened.”

“You just—“

“Disposed of two very rude idiots who do not follow the King’s command.”

Will blinked.

“There’s a Vampire King?”

The King cocked his head. “Humans do not know enough. That should be remedied. The human media portrays us in very artificial—“

Will let out a shocked laugh. “The Vampire King.”

“Yes, and I would very much like to apologize for—“

“Everything up until now?”

The King smiled. “And whatever happens after.”

He took the last few steps and held out his hand. “My name is Hannibal Lecter.”

Will took his hand despite every part of him that said not to. “Will Graham.”

Hannibal stepped closer still and inhaled, his eyes turning bright red. Will knew he should be still scared but the sight was nothing but exciting.

“I would walk you to your car, if that’s all right? After paying for your dogs’ meal.”

Will nodded and let him, the odd reception Hannibal had was the most calm he’d ever seen folks be towards a vampire.

The cashier smiled and blushed when he complimented her neck scarf, even giggling when he touched the green silk. The manager gave Will free treats on the way out and even offered to carry the bags to the car.

“That’s all right,” Hannibal said as he hefted the bag onto his shoulder with ease, “I have no problems with heavy lifting.”

The cashier, who slipped her number into Hannibal’s suit coat, giggled and blushed as they left.

“Is it like that everywhere vampires go?”

“Not all of us, no,” Hannibal smiled, “And certainly not with everyone.”

Their walk to Will’s car was comfortably quiet and when Will opened the trunk he was the one who finally broke the silence.

“You keep inhaling,” he pressed, staring at the vampire, “When you get close to me.”

Hannibal’s smile widened.

“Do I?”

Will had noticed him inhale at least five times already, and he was starting to have a theory.

“Yes. You can smell me?”

Hannibal bowed his head. “I apologize. It’s very hard not to, you smell like....”

“Ambrosia?”

He saw a tic in the vampire’s jaw.

“I did not pay those vampires.”

Will laughed. “I didn’t even think you did, but wouldn’t that be something someone who DID do that said?”

Hannibal closed the trunk and moved in closer to him, the inhaling more blatant now. Will flushed when Hannibal fingers lightly grazed the bottom of his glasses touching his cheek.

“I confess I am quite addicted to your taste.”

Will licked his lips and let out a shaky breath. “You got me fired.”

“Yes,” Hannibal confessed, “I do not want others to taste you.”

Will laughed. “I don’t know what to say.”

“It is not uncommon for a human to become a—“

“Blood Bag?”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “Donator. I have never taken one before but now that I’ve had you I want no other,” he took Will’s hand and kissed his palm.

“You’d pay me?”

“I would give you anything you desire.”

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “I don’t want to offend you but I’ve never heard of blood donating personally and this makes me think you’re just trying to kill me.”

Hannibal took his hand and put it on Will’s jugular. “Why would I be so foolish? Yours is the best blood ever tasted.”

“I really have to think,” Will backed off, “And thanks to you I have many hungry dogs to feed.”

Hannibal reached into his pocket and held out a card.

“Please call me with your decision. Even if it’s a negative one, I will protect you from those who would seek to take your blood without permission.”

Will took the card and Hannibal bowed before he turned to leave. He was only a few steps away when Will called out.

“The time frame would be the same as the bar? Every eight weeks a bag?”

Hannibal turned. “No, I prefer my blood from the source and in smaller amounts. I believe the best course of action would be for you and your dogs to move into my home.”

Will blinked. “Oh.”

Hannibal smiled and the sight of his fangs made Will shiver.

“Goodnight Will.”

“Goodnight,” Will whispered, shaking as he watched him leave. 

He bowed again and Will let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding after he watched Hannibal disappear into the darkness. 

All of this because his blood tasted good? 

Will saw a cut on his wrist and lifted it to his mouth, taking a lick. 

“Tastes normal to me,” he muttered, shaking his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

The gifts kept on coming. 

Will was given over the course of the next week: expensive suits that collectively cost more than his house, luxury dog beds that cost more than dog beds had any right to, diamond cufflinks he knew he’d never use, and a boat. 

Yes, the Vampire King sent him a boat. 

The boat was the reason he finally called the number on the card. 

Though really it was mostly to laugh at how ridiculous Hannibal was. 

“You do realize I’ll never use the boat.” 

Hannibal paused on the other line. 

“I was under the impression you enjoyed fishing.” 

Will smiled. “I do,” he sighed, “But I have no use for a boat that big and no room in my already full garage.” 

“I see.” 

“I get what you’re trying to do,” Will mumbled, taking off his glasses with a sigh, “But I just...I think it’ a bad idea no matter how much money you want to give me.” 

The silence on the other end of the phone made Will anxiously look at Buster and Harley surrounded by the already growing so fast puppies. 

“You’re certain?” 

He chewed on his bottom lip and looked at the line of dog beds piled up in the corner of his living room. “Yes.” 

“I won’t pretend I’m not disappointed. Your blood has been the only thing I’ve thought about for weeks now since that first taste.” 

Will felt himself blush. “I’m sure you’ve been around a long time, right? You’ve had plenty of blood.” 

“None like yours. The vampire community is still quite a buzz about its sudden disappearance. Ambrosia is...addicting, and addiction can lead to...frenzy.”

He frowned. “Are you threatening me?” 

“Of course not,” Hannibal said, “I am merely concerned for your safety at night. If I can recognize the scent of your blood so easily others may be able to as well.” 

Will scoffed. “You  _ are _ . I said no so now you’re trying to scare me.” 

“I am doing no such thing, Mr. Graham. I am merely concerned. But if you chose not to believe me, that’s your problem. Keep the gifts, or sell them. It’s your choice. I will leave you alone from now on.” 

The call ended and Will tossed his phone on the bed. 

“Asshole.” 

How dare he threaten Will? 

He’d been perfectly safe until that night in the alley and unless Hannibal himself hired more vampires to attack him Will was sure he’d be fine. 

And if they did come, Will had plenty of wood in the house. 

It wouldn’t be too hard for him to make a few stakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood dripped down his neck as Will pressed send and he smiled as he leaned against the wall behind him. 

Seven of them. 

He’d counted seven, but there were still more, and he didn’t think he could hold them off. But he’d hidden the puppies and sent the dogs into the woods. 

“Will?” 

“You’re not gonna get me,” he huffed, eyes heavy, “Not by playing this same game twice. I’ll let them kill me first before I...” 

“Will, is someone there? Have you been injured?” 

He coughed and blood stained his hand. “Don’t pretend you...” 

“I’m heading there now, Will. I will not be long. Please, seek shelter and...” 

Will didn’t hear the rest as he let the darkness overtake him. 

He only woke up because of the screams. 

“Please, please, please! I’m sorry we didn’t---AHHH!” 

“Oh god no! Please I...!” 

Will tried to stand and fell over twice before he heard the growling. 

“You got me. Come and...” 

Someone took him into their arms and he groaned. 

“This means war,” someone hissed, and then he lost consciousness again. 

But woke to the sun. 

Will blinked, confused, and sat up only to realize he was in a strange bedroom. 

“Where the hell...?” 

Almost immediately someone opened the door, and he froze as Hannibal Lecter walked into the room. 

“You’re awake.” 

“So are you.” 

Hannibal smiled. “The older a vampire is, the more power they have. I am not like any other vampire on earth.” 

He carried in his arms a small bed table on which a covered silver dish lay. Will watched him lay the table across his lap, not moving as Hannibal took off the cover to reveal a set of breakfast foods. 

“You made me breakfast.” 

“Yes,” he said, “I thought after your ordeal last night you would need sustenance.” 

Will put a hand to his neck and felt nothing there. “What happened?” 

“A group of vampire patrons from your previous place of employment tracked you down by smell and decided to retrieve you as a...involuntary blood donor.” 

He glared. “You expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with that? You...oh god where are the dogs?” 

Hannibal put out his hand, went for the door, and whistled. 

Buster and Harley came into the room dressed in expensive dog sweaters. 

“The puppies are sleeping for now and have been inspected by a veterinarian to be sure they are unharmed as have been their parents. I assure you...they are all quite safe.” 

Will blinked. “How am I still alive?” 

“As I’ve said, I am not like any other vampire on earth. I have my ways.” 

He reached for the fork on the tray and skewered a sausage link before bringing it to his mouth. The taste was wonderful, but he resisted the urge to moan. 

“You are more than welcome to stay until you feel well enough to leave but I would invest in a security system and better weapons. I do believe your name will be broadcast in the vampire world quite loudly after last night.” 

Will paused. “Why?” 

Hannibal looked sheepish. “I may have...declared war on a particular vampire sector in retaliation for hurting you.” 

“So you got exactly what you wanted,” Will mumbled, stabbing the eggs, “I’m stuck here, and now you get to have me all to yourself to bite any time you please.” 

“Will...I...” 

“Hey at least I’ll get paid. How much do kidnapped blood bags make anyway?” 

Hannibal reached out to touch his arm and Will pulled away, glaring up at him. 

“You are more than welcome to stay without any caveats. I do not want an unwilling donor. But you are free to leave if that is your wish.” 

Will swallowed. “So if I was going to stay I’d do...what?”

Hannibal smiled. “Whatever you wish.” 

“You’re just totally okay with being my vampire sugar daddy?” 

“I’ve been alone for a very long time, Will. Having you here will be....a pleasant addition to my quiet life.” 

Will took a long sip of his juice, eyes roaming around the bedroom, and then set it down. “Alone? No house staff? No guards?” 

“It is just me. I have people in my employ but they do not share my home.” 

He frowned. “Oh.” 

“I will give you time to think about this decision, as it is a rather hard one. There is a fresh change of clothes in the closet and fresh towels in the bathroom if you wish to shower off last night’s....activities.” 

Will didn’t say anything or move until Hannibal turned and left. He stood, walked to the window, and looked out only to see nothing and no one. The house didn’t even have a gated entry. 

Just how much power did Hannibal actually have if even the threat of his wrath kept all the vampires away? 


	4. Chapter 4

Will didn’t come out of his room for the whole morning, still wary, and yet when he finally did the ease in which he got along with Hannibal was strange. He wasn’t afraid of him, not at all, and Hannibal seemed to like that he was there. 

“How is it that you’re so good at cooking?” 

Hannibal looked up from preparing Will’s lunch: Cajun Cayenne Salmon, fruit nut salad, and green tea. 

“I’ve lived a long life, I suppose. I have read lots of books on the subject and taught myself through trial and error. You have to fill the hours with something when you spend most of them alone.”

Will felt immensely sad at that sentence and turned away. He wasn’t supposed to already have sympathy for the vampire who had only recently offered to pay him to be a blood bag. Hannibal may have saved him from certain death, or at least told him he had, but he still craved Will’s blood like the rest of them. Maybe even more than the others. 

He couldn’t let himself get comfortable and do something stupid that would result in him dying. 

“So you don’t eat what you make?” he asked, leaning down to pet Buster. 

“No. Food has never been something for me to indulge in, not for a very long time, but I do enjoy the process.” 

Will looked at him again. “Do you just toss it in the trash?” 

Hannibal frowned down at the nuts he was chopping. “You think me that selfish?” 

“You just said....” 

He took the chopped nuts into his gloved hands and tossed them in with the fruit before he looked up at Will.

“I cook meals for guests, Will. I am the Vampire King, which means I hold a power that no other of my kind has. World leaders, celebrities, and even just neighbors have come to sit at my table. I have lived many lives, not all of them as a vampire. I know what it means to be hungry and alone. I would never be that wasteful.” 

Hannibal pushed the food toward Will roughly and the plate almost tumbled off the counter. 

“Hey, I didn’t---” 

He walked off, obviously angry, and Will thought for a minute if he should follow. 

Probably not. 

Will cut into the salmon and took a bite, moaning at the taste. 

“Fuck.” 

Life as a vampire sugar baby definitely had it’s perks, but also seemed to have a learning curve. 

He ate in silence, sharing bits of apple with the dogs. 

The minute Will finished his last sip of tea he felt a rush of air so fast at his back he shivered. 

“I apologize.” 

Will turned to frown at him. “You’re apologizing?” 

Hannibal sighed. “I should not have left so abruptly, it was quite rude of me to do so. You are my guest and with that comes the responsibility of being cordial even if what you say upsets me.” 

He smiled. “You’re allowed to be pissed off, Hannibal. You might not be human but you’re not an inanimate object. I’m fine if you’re pissed at me. I was kind of an asshole to assume things about you the first day after being here. I don’t know you any more than you know me.” 

The surprise that came to Hannibal’s face was oddly attractive. Will had only seen him stoic and strong in the last few hours. He appreciated the change. 

“You are not angry.” 

“Nope,” Will said, tossing the last apple onto the floor for the Buster and Harley, “Though I am a little suspect about your choice of meal plan.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

Will got up from the stool and turned to lean against the kitchen island counter. 

“I was a blood donor for a while, Hannibal. I know what to eat to promote blood flow. Everything you just fed me was geared toward that.” 

Hannibal frowned. “I apologize. I have spent the last several weeks preparing in case of your eventual stay here and thought that the meal choices would go unnoticed.” 

“You planned for me to come here even after I told you no?” 

“I wanted to be sure you were comfortable, well fed, and happy. That was why I made the rooms for the dogs, and....I was hoping that eventually you would change your mind.” 

Will’s chest felt oddly tight. “Oh, that’s...thanks.” 

Hannibal’s smile made his stomach flip, especially the bit of fang. 

“You’re welcome. Now, I have prepared a small pond in the backyard for you to fish if you’d like. Or there’s a large television in the study? You can order whatever you wish to watch. I have purchased several accounts on streaming services but if there’s something else feel free.” 

Will froze. 

“Will?” 

“Oh, I....I think I’m gonna lie down for a while after I check on the puppies.” 

He pretended not to notice the disappointment in Hannibal’s crimson eyes. 

“Oh, that’s...that is most definitely a good idea. You had a very long and stressful evening yesterday and need all the sleep you can get.” 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, not looking at him, “For lunch and...everything else.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Will escaped the kitchen so fast he nearly ran, and once he was back in what was apparently now his bedroom he let out a long breath. 

He’d only been living under the Vampire King’s roof for a few hours now and was in danger of succumbing to his charms. No one had ever been so attentive to Will’s needs, caring how he felt, not once in all his life. 

Why did his chest hurt knowing that the first time something so nice happened to him it was because of how his blood tasted and not at all for who he was? 


	5. Chapter 5

Four days went by before Will started to notice something wrong with Hannibal. 

His host was still charming, attentive, and abnormally attractive, but his once flawless pale skin started to turn gray. 

“Are you okay?” 

Hannibal had changed his set menu for Will since their little tiff and had begun to cook things like hamburgers and sugary desserts. He just yesterday made the best chocolate cake Will had ever eaten. 

“Of course,” Hannibal said, not looking up as he worked on the sausage Will asked for by hand, “Why would you think otherwise?” 

“You….your skin, it’s….gray.” 

“Don’t worry yourself about that.” 

“You went from completely pale to gray, Hannibal. I think it’s a cause for worry.” 

Hannibal paused in the middle of making the sausage but still didn’t look at Will. 

“Why are you worried, Will? Do you think I can’t protect you? That my appearance has anything to do with my ability to…” 

“Look at me.” 

Hannibal didn’t move. 

“You had no problem looking at me all the time just days ago and now you can’t? Why? Just tell me what’s wrong.” 

He braced himself when Hannibal slowly lifted his head and the red bloodshot eyes he saw stare back at him only increased his worry. 

“What’s going on? Are you sick? Did….” 

Hannibal growled. “It’s  _ nothing _ ! Stop this infernal questioning or I will….” 

“You’ll what?” Will scoffed, “Hurt me? If you wanted to hurt me you would’ve already done that and we both know that you---” 

The quickness in which Hannibal pushed him against the counter made Will gasp, and the closeness was enough to make his heart beat faster. 

“Never underestimate me, Will,” he hissed, fangs out as he leaned in, “One second would be all it took for me to….” 

Will barely had time to register what was happening when suddenly Hannibal collapsed forward, and he caught him. “Shit, shit what’s wrong with you!?” 

He hefted Hannibal up against his shoulder and dragged him across the kitchen through the door to the dining room. The living area was not far but Will’s muscles ached by the time he set the unconscious vampire onto the expensive red couch. 

The fear at seeing the strong vampire so vulnerable rose. 

What would make a creature so strong so suddenly weak? 

He ran his fingers across the edge of fang that peeked out from Hannibal’s mouth and a low growl as he nipped Will’s finger made him gasp when he started to suck. Will cursed. 

Had he ever seen Hannibal drink any blood since he’d come to stay? 

Any at all? 

The sensation of even a small bite made Will shiver. 

“You stupid idiot.” 

He pulled his finger away and Hannibal hissed, grabbing for his hand. Will gave him his wrist and winced as Hannibal bit him again. The sensation now seemed to triple and Will’s entire body was a live wire. 

“Fuck,” he sighed, “Fuck.” 

Will’s cock got harder the longer Hannibal drank, the feeling so good he knew if it went on much longer he’d come in his pants. He watched as the grayish tint to Hannibal’s face faded back to his regular pale, and he felt so close to coming he groaned. 

Hannibal suddenly rose up, dropped his wrist, and stared at him with wide red eyes. 

“Will?” 

His cock was so hard one move he’d spill in his pants. 

“Hey,” he said, holding his bleeding wrist, “You’re awake.” 

“I’m so very sorry, I…” 

Hannibal grabbed him so fast Will could barely blink when they were in the bathroom down the hall. He began to clean his bite, wrapping the wound, and the anguished look on his face made Will smile. 

“Hey,” Will sighed, “I’m fine. I just…feel a little dizzy and...other stuff. It didn’t hurt but you should’ve said something.” 

“I bit you without your permission,” Hannibal hissed, “I’m no less than a monster of the lowest sort. I….” 

Will put his hand over Hannibal’s on his wrist. “I gave you permission,” he whispered, “I did. You were starving yourself you stupid idiot. Why weren’t you eating?” 

Hannibal didn’t look at him when he finished wrapping Will’s wrist but didn’t move either. 

“I found myself unable.” 

“To eat?” 

He nodded. “I have grown enamored of your blood and cannot ingest any other.” 

Will didn’t know whether to be horrified or flattered. “Oh.” 

“That is, of course, none of your concern.” 

He scoffed. “None of my concern? You think I’ll just let you wither away and die when all I have to do is give you a little bit of blood?” 

“Will…” 

He forced Hannibal’s chin up to look at him. “Hey,” he smiled, “I’m used to draining myself. Giving you a little in a cup won’t be so bad.” 

Hannibal’s eyes were bright red as he stared at him. “You’re certain?” 

Will shrugged. “I might as well do something useful while I’m here, right?” 

“I suppose.” 

His erection had already gone down enough not to be super uncomfortable but the longer he stared at Hannibal his cock seemed ready to pop up again. 

“I should....” 

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, “If you’re certain you’re alright. I...will finish making dinner.” 

“I’m fine.” 

Will turned to leave. 

“Thank you, Will,” Hannibal whispered, “For your....forgiveness.” 

He forced himself to smile when he looked at Hannibal again. “You’re welcome.” 

Will went right to the dogs, petting and sitting with them on the floor of their bedroom. He let his body calm down and tried not to think about what had happened or how fucking amazing Hannibal biting him had been. 

That first bite on his finger had felt great and then the wrist even better. 

If he let Hannibal bite him somewhere else, how would that feel? 

He forced himself not to think about that. 

This whole arrangement was messy enough without getting sexual, and as far as he knew Hannibal didn’t even see him that way. He fed all the dogs after feeling calm enough to go back for dinner. 

Hannibal had set the table just as elaborate as ever, much to Will’s amusement, and when he walked into the dining room his vampire host smiled. 

The rush of desire Will felt was immediate. 

Fuck. 

“Dinner is served.” 

Will forced himself to smile back as he sat down. “This looks great.” 

“I thought I should finish with flourish after the...incident. I’m still quite sorry about….” 

Will bit into the sausage and groaned. 

He still had never tasted anything as good as the food Hannibal made him. 

“It’s fine,” he said, mouth full, “I told you.” 

Will looked at Hannibal and paused. 

His eyes were glowing red. 

“Hannibal?” 

Hannibal shook himself. “Excuse me, I...lost myself a moment.” 

Will wiggled in his chair. “Do you need more blood?” 

“I...think tonight was enough for now.” 

He tried not to hide his disappointment. “Oh, ok.” 

Hannibal watched Will finish his dinner, oddly into every bite Will made, and when he took the empty plate Will heard him inhale. 

“Smell something you like?” 

He nodded. “You smell very good when you’re well fed,” Hannibal admitted, “And happy. You smell exquisite when you’re….happy.” 

The word implied that he meant every type of happy. 

Will blushed. “Um, thanks.” 

Hannibal rushed from the room and Will ran a hand over his face. 

Why did things like being told he smelled good feel like the best kind of compliment? 

“Will?” 

He turned to see Hannibal coming through the doorway of the kitchen holding a plate of chocolate cake. 

Will grinned. “Where were you hiding this?” 

“I’ll never tell.” 

Hannibal moved to sit across from him again and watched as Will ate the cake. The minute their gazes met Will found himself unable to look away, and with each bite his arousal grew. 

What was wrong with him? 

His hand shook when he set the fork down after the last bite. 

“Amazing,” he whispered. 

The intense glow of Hannibal’s red eyes made his heart beat faster. 

“Thank you, Will.” 

“Do you want to…”

Hannibal stood up so fast the table wobbled a little. “I’m going to do the dishes and I think perhaps it’s best if we separate for the evening.” 

“Oh,” Will said, disappointed, “That’s...ok.” 

“I find myself still craving your blood and it’s not fair to ask you for another donation so soon.” 

“No, it’s fine! I’m fine!” 

He shook his head. “I find I am not,” Hannibal admitted, “Goodnight, Will.” 

The rush in which Hannibal left him alone should’ve insulted him but Will didn’t know vampires enough to be. He got up from the table, headed to his room, and laid down with a sigh. 

He lifted up his wrapped wrist and ran fingers over the bandage. 

Will’s cock twitch as he remembered the way Hannibal’s teeth had felt. 

No wonder people let vampires bite them. 

Even now all he could do was think about telling Hannibal he could bite him again instead of draining his own blood. Will groaned and covered his face with both hands. 

What was he going to do? 


	6. Chapter 6

What Will did was avoid Hannibal as much as possible. 

He spent a lot of his time taking advantage of the pond Hannibal had fish added to for his own amusement, and since the pond was big enough to be almost a lake he never seemed to run out. Will caught and let go of plenty of fish over the next few days, which started to get a little boring but it was something that kept him away from temptation. 

And Hannibal was very much a temptation. 

Will had found himself plagued with erotic dreams every single night since he’d been bitten by Hannibal. Every touch, lick, and bite felt like the real thing so much so that Will woke up a mess every morning. He’d taken to getting up earlier because of this to hide his messed bed sheets. 

A week went by before Hannibal said anything. 

“I still feel quite upset about what happened last week,” he said softly, sipping on a wine glass full of blood from Will’s donation just a week ago, “It was not my intention to force you into something you weren’t…” 

Will took a bite of his steak, hating the blush that came to his cheeks. “You didn’t. I told you that I gave you permission.” 

“I’m almost certain the permission was only out of worry, and your...avoidance of being around me this week confirms that.” 

He felt his cheeks burn. “I’m not avoiding you.” 

“You have taken all of your meals in private everyday until today, and spent most of your time outside in between laundering your own things. I know this arrangement is not ideal, but if it’s going to make you so very afraid of me I would go back to the way things were.” 

Will scoffed. “And slowly die?” 

The frown on Hannibal’s face made Will’s stomach hurt, while the flash of his fang made the rest of him get warm. 

“Yes,” Hannibal admitted, sipping his blood, “I very much enjoy you, Will. Your blood may have brought you to my attention but you have done the rest.” 

Will hated how good the words made him feel. “You barely know me.” 

“I know enough,” Hannibal said, “I’ve been quite lonely most of my life and you...you are someone I could imagine as a companion. Friends are not something vampires find often, let alone one as powerful as I am. I trust very few people, but I trust you implicitly.” 

Friend. 

Will forced himself to smile. 

He didn’t have any friends either, mostly because of how antisocial he’d been for so long, and the dark parts of him had always been so hard to hide. If he told Hannibal the truth would he be the one who avoided him? He had to have known Will was aroused that night he bit him, but he’d never tried to seduce or coerce him since. 

“I trust you too,” Will admitted, staring down at his plate. 

“That makes me very happy to hear. I only want….” 

Will forced himself to push past his fear. 

“That night you said I smelled exquisite when I’m...happy.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal purred, “And you have not smelled happy for a week now except when…” 

Will looked up. “When what?” 

“I’ve…” Hannibal sighed, “....taken to standing outside your door at night after you’ve gone to bed. You always smell happy when you’re asleep.” 

He bit his lip, blushing so hard now he was sure his face was on fire. “Why?” 

“I missed the scent of your happiness.” 

Will shook his head. “You’re so….jesus...can’t you just…?”

“Will…” 

He sighed. “Fine,” he sighed, running his hands over his face before he met Hannibal’s eyes, “I have been avoiding you and it is because of what happened. When I let you bite me and...it felt good. Really, really good.” 

Hannibal blinked. “Oh.” 

“And it’s all I can think about when I’m around you. Every single night I….dream about you biting me which is why I’ve been cleaning my own laundry.” 

Will watched Hannibal’s eyes glow brighter than he’d ever seen them glow before. 

“Would you….like me to bite you again?” 

Will swallowed past the dryness in his throat. 

“You want us to be friends,” Will whispered, hands shaking as he gripped his fork again, “So letting you bite me and me getting off on the whole thing sort of ruins that, right?” 

“I wanted us to be friends because I have none,” Hannibal confessed, “But I never once said I had no want for us to be lovers. I merely did not wish to make you do something you didn’t want to do.” 

Will’s body ached in anticipation. 

All he had to do was say the words. 

“I....I wouldn’t say no to being bit again.” 

Hannibal licked his lips. “Does that mean yes or no?” 

“That means....the next time you’re hungry feel free to take blood from wherever you please.” 

He realized just how dirty that sounded and blushed even harder. 

“All the blood is rushing to your cheeks, but I think I’d prefer somewhere else,” Hannibal purred, eyes so bright now Will felt like they were burning into him. 

“Hannibal…” 

“We’ll start your blood flow diet again tomorrow. It would be much safer if you were eating to promote blood production, as I....intend to take you up on your offer often.” 

Will let out a long breath, and his hands shook when he picked up his fork again. 

“That’s...sounds good to me.” 

The dogs barked, thankfully, and Will took the excuse. 

“Excuse me.” 

He took all seven of them outside, still shaking, and watched as they did their business. This house was so far off from the rest of the world, more so than his own, and after weeks here he was starting to feel like it was home. Would getting even closer to Hannibal make it harder for him to ever leave? Did he really want to? 

The sound of the door opening made him stiffen but not move. 

“They seem to enjoy being here.” 

“Yeah,” Will whispered, “Anywhere they can eat grass, chase wild animals, and shit is pretty much the perfect home to them.” 

“What is the perfect home to you?” 

He turned to look at Hannibal. “What?” 

“What would be your perfect home, Will? How...how can I make you feel so at home you would never wish to leave?” 

Will frowned. “I can’t leave now, can I? I mean, it’s only been a few weeks and no one’s come out here but I don’t think it’s because they don’t want to. Is it?” 

“No,” Hannibal said, “They don’t come close to me if they can help it.” 

“They’re afraid of you.”

“Yes,” he said, moving to stand beside Will, “I’m the oldest of all and no one is entirely sure what I’m capable of if pushed too far.” 

Will shivered, and not from the cold. “Do you know what you’re capable of?” 

Hannibal smiled and his fangs shone bright in the moonlight. “Often I’m not entirely sure, but I know my limitations.” 

He looked away. “I’m not sure I know mine.” 

“You have not answered my question.” 

Will sighed. “A perfect home to me is somewhere I can feel safe and....where I know I’m meant to be.” 

Hannibal reached for his hand and Will got there first, entwining their fingers and squeezing their palms together. “You wouldn’t have come here if not for the attack.” 

“If you’re about to tell me you sicced them on me….” 

“I didn’t,” Hannibal said, squeezing his hand, “I promise you I didn’t.” 

Will looked at him again. “I’m almost glad that all happened, but if you did send them to get me I’d never forgive you.” 

“I know.” 

He stared into Hannibal’s red eyes. “You keep forgetting something. If not for the taste of my blood I wouldn’t be here either.”

“Circumstance brought you here, but what’s happened since….” 

Will couldn’t help but kiss him. He moaned as Hannibal pulled him closer, and trembled when he felt Hannibal’s fangs brush his tongue. Hannibal’s deep growl caused the dogs to all howl and they broke apart, turning to see them all standing at the foot of the stairs staring up at them. 

“I think you might be the leader of the pack now.” 

Hannibal laughed, growling again, and the dogs all came up to be closer to him. Will’s chest ached as he moved away to catch his breath. 

Things were moving too fast. Weren’t they? 

“Come on, guys let’s go in.” 

He went through the door first and the dogs all followed, desperate for touches. 

“Will….” 

“I’m not gonna avoid you anymore,” he promised, “But I am still gonna wash my own sheets.” 

Hannibal smiled. “That sounds quite fair.” 

Will smiled. “I like you, Hannibal. I...I trust you. Don’t make me regret that.” 

He reached out to touch Will’s cheek and the coolness of his skin shouldn’t have made Will aroused but his body had other ideas. Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will’s cheek. 

“I will not,” he whispered into his ear. 

“How long till you think....” Will started to ask, hard as a fucking rock now. 

“Seven days,” Hannibal said, pulling back to look into his eyes.

“That’s...way too long.” 

“Anticipation can often enhance the final outcome.” 

Will laughed. “Are all vampires this good at the fine art of flirting or just you?” 

“I’m not sure,” Hannibal teased, “But I have been told I’m quite adept at getting what I want.” 

“That makes one of us.” 

Hannibal ran his fingers down Will’s cheek. “You are, Will,” he said softly, “But you struggle to ask for it.” 

“You know me so well, now?” Will asked, feeling uncomfortable. 

“I know you very well, but also not well enough. I want to know all your thoughts, dreams, desires, and fears. I want....all you can give me.” 

Will felt tears in his eyes. “This is getting a little too…” 

“You are free to retire for the evening, Will. I apologize if my words give you discomfort.” 

He shook his head. “No, it’s,” he took two steps closer to him, “It’s not that.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Everything you say just makes me want to give you all of that and I worry that if I do, I’ll find out you only wanted me for what I could give you not because...I’m me.” 

Hannibal pressed their foreheads together and Will felt a tear go down his cheek. 

“If you never wish to give me your blood again I will stop right this instant. The blood brought you here but the more I learn of you the more I want you. Will…” 

Will kissed him again, slowly, shaking as Hannibal’s hand came to the back of his neck. 

He wanted this. 

Fuck, he wanted him and every flowery word that he whispered to be true. 

They kissed for what felt like a lifetime until Will fought to breathe and Hannibal pulled away. 

“Goodnight, Will.” 

“Goodnight,” Will said, his voice thick with emotion or desire he wasn’t sure. 

He forced himself to go to take the dogs to their room, sitting on the floor with them, and put his head in his hands. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. 

Even now all he wanted to do was go back to be with Hannibal. 

Every time they got close or even spoke to each other the more he wanted to be with Hannibal. 

Will felt Buster lick his hand and smiled. “How did you know Harley was the one you wanted, boy? Huh? Was it the smell of her ass or….did things just feel so right you couldn’t imagine being with anyone else?” 

Buster rubbed his head under Will’s hand and he pet him. 

He wouldn’t get any answers from Buster, obviously. 

Tonight he’d opened a door with the Vampire King that most people would be terrified of even thinking about. If it all turned to shit and he wanted to close the door again, could he? Or was this feeling he had with Hannibal real? 

Will got up off the floor after a while, and headed for his room. He had half expected to see Hannibal in the hallway but found himself alone. Would Hannibal listen to him sleep tonight? 

He left the door open just in case. 


	7. Chapter 7

A week went by so slowly when you were anticipating the end of it. 

Will occupied the days with the one thing he’d been denying himself the week before: Hannibal. They shared space more often than not, talked but didn’t touch, and he started to learn more things about the Vampire King than he’d known before. 

Hannibal slept very little, and maybe not at all but Will had yet to figure that out. Will did not ask if he still kept vigil on him nightly, though he suspected as much. If that were true just when Hannibal did rest was anyone’s guess. 

He also interacted with people other than Will, just not at all in person. Will had seen him having discussions over the phone or in video conference calls a few times during the week. Hannibal apparently was truthful in that he did not have any friends. Employees spoke to him with respect but no warmth. Will wondered how long it had been since anyone but him had gotten to see the side of Hannibal he did. 

Who were the last people he shared meals with? 

Laughed with? 

And why was that question so important?

“Penny for your thoughts.” 

Will shook himself out of his reverie and blushed. “Sorry.” 

They sat across from each other tonight at another fabulous blood flow meal where Will ate some kind of meat while Hannibal sipped a wine glass of his blood. He’d sat on the counter and watched Hannibal cook every single thing on his plate earlier in the day. The sight of his talented hands, nimble fingers, and perfect grace as he moved around the kitchen was starting to become one of Will’s favorite things. 

“No need to apologize,” he said, smiling, “You’ve had a lot on your mind this week.” 

Will laughed. “Don’t be smug.” 

“I will admit that I’m quite happy about the upcoming event, but not smug. I was prepared to spend my last days just....hoping for a taste while I learned all I could of you.” 

“I still don’t…” 

“How many more times do I have to tell you how much you fascinate me? Ten? Twenty? I will not stop until you believe this isn’t about your blood. It pleases me to please you.” 

“Hannibal,” Will sighed, “You...you said you wanted all of me that I could give.” 

“Yes.” 

“What if…” Will chewed his lip, “...I give too much and you realize you don’t anymore?” 

Hannibal’s face fell and Will’s stomach was in knots. 

“Will…” 

“I ran away from my job when the blood and murder got to be too much. The things in my head, yeah they’d be amusing to a vampire for a while but…” 

“Our arrangement,” Hannibal interrupted, sounding oddly formal, “Does not have rules, nor does it have to mean more than a mutual exchange of pleasure. If that is what you want.” 

Will frowned. “Fuck buddies?” 

“I’m not familiar with that term.” 

“Liar,” he scoffed. 

“Will…” 

He got up from the table so fast the chair nearly fell over. “I’m not hungry anymore.” 

Hannibal was in front of him so fast he didn’t make two steps. “I was merely giving you the opportunity to feel comfortable since the idea of... _ more _ ...seemed to upset you.” 

“It’s not the idea of  _ more  _ that upset me!” Will yelled, making the dogs all whine from under the table. 

He looked down at the floor and tried to calm down. This was the type of thing he didn’t want Hannibal to see. A vampire who probably lived hundreds of years and lived so many different lives wouldn’t want to be stuck with someone like him. 

“Will….” 

Will shivered when Hannibal’s fingers came under his chin and made him look up. 

“Tell me what upsets you.” 

“Having  _ more  _ and then…. _ less. _ ” 

Hannibal leaned in to press a kiss to Will’s cheek. “Oh, you please me so, Will. Every single moment we spend together I feel as if I’m learning something new about you.” 

“And that’s a  _ good  _ thing?” Will said, hating how bitter he sounded. 

“Very good.” 

“Hannibal….” 

“You worry that the more you reveal to me parts of yourself that you’ve hidden away for so long will make me want less.” 

“Things have been that way with everyone else.” 

He gasped as Hannibal ran fangs across his cheek. “They were fools.”

“Not everyone wants to talk about blood and murder,” Will joked, “Or bring me out of nightmares or….” 

Hannibal lifted his head back to look into Will’s eyes. “Why would anyone given  _ more  _ of you, want  _ less _ ?”

Will felt tears in his eyes. “God, you’re killing me. How many more days?” 

Hannibal smiled. “Two.” 

He let out a long breath. “Fuck it.” 

Will yanked hard on Hannibal’s shirt and brought their mouths together hard making them both groan. He started to pull on Hannibal’s tie, and seconds later buttons flew across the dining room. They broke apart for Will to breathe, and Hannibal’s eyes were red with desire. 

“Will...I think perhaps we should…” 

“If I pass out you can carry me to bed,” Will panted, hands shaking as he pulled open his shirt, “I can’t wait anymore, Hannibal, I...fuck.” 

Hannibal tore open Will’s pants, yanked them down, and tossed the rest of what kept Will’s skin from him over his shoulder. He put his hands on Will’s face.“I’ve wanted to do this from the first moment I saw you.” 

Will laughed, his voice shaking. “I probably did too, but thinking you were a pompous asshole got in the way.” 

“Will…” 

“Hannibal…” 

“I can hear your blood rushing inside you,” he growled, “And your warmth…”

“Fuck,” Will gasped, trembling as Hannibal pressed lips to his throat, “Fuck, fuck….” 

He teased his teeth against Will’s skin, growling as Will’s hands came to his pants. “Will…” 

“We have forever to take our time, Hannibal,” Will whispered, hands shaking as he struggled to open Hannibal’s pants, “But right now? I’m done waiting.” 

Hannibal hissed, pulling back to finish what he’d started. He tried to kick his pants off, angrily growling until he just tore them as well, and when he ripped off his briefs bloody nail marks came across his skin that soon disappeared. Will stared at him, gasping for air, and his entire body felt like it was on fire. 

“Whatever you desire,” he whispered, shaking, “Please, Hannibal take whatever you…” 

He moaned when Hannibal knocked the dishes across the table and they tumbled to the floor. “Will...I fear I am...fighting control.” 

“Don’t,” Will whispered, reaching for him, “Don’t fight. Just... _ take _ .”

Will gasped when Hannibal pulled his legs toward him and he fell back onto the table. His cock was so hard now he knew it was leaking, desperate to be touched, and yet he bit his tongue to keep from begging. Hannibal teased his fangs up Will’s inner thigh, just hard enough to press against the skin but not puncture. He groaned, grabbing for his hair, and shook so bad he could hardly stand to wait. 

“Please,” he begged, hating himself, “Oh god, please!” 

The first bite was so soft he cursed in frustration, pulling Hannibal’s hair as he felt him lick the blood that came from the shallow wound. “You fucking asshole,” he sighed, “Fuck, fuck...Hannibal….” 

He added more bites, all gentle and hardly enough, but Will felt his orgasm was so close without even being touched he could’ve sobbed. “I’m close,” he hissed, “Fuck, I’m…..” 

Hannibal lifted his head, eyes lit fully now, and his skin seemed to glow. “Will, I...I cannot control if I....if I...I do not wish to….” 

“Don’t hold back,” Will sighed, shaking his head, “Don’t hold back, I won’t...I won’t be mad and I won’t….” 

The words seemed to be all Hannibal needed to hear. 

Will gasped when Hannibal lifted him without trouble, pulling them together so close he could feel Hannibal’s cock against his. “Do you feel me, Will? Do you feel how much I want you?” 

“Yes,” Will whispered, shaking, “Yes, I….”

Hannibal’s fangs looked longer than Will had ever seen them just before he leaned in to press a kiss to Will’s neck. “I can hear your blood flowing, desperate to be on my tongue, I can….I can taste your perfect sweetness...I can….” 

Will knew one more touch and he’d explode. “Hannibal….” 

The feel of Hannibal’s cool lips against his skin made Will whimper, clutching harder around his neck. “Are you ready for me, Will?” 

“Please….” 

Hannibal’s bit down hard and Will felt his orgasm being ripped from him, spilling between them just as Hannibal thrust inside. He felt no pain, only pleasure, so lost in the euphoria, and each plunge into him only made things more hazy. Tears streamed down his face as Hannibal sucked his blood, and he felt his vision start to blur. 

“Oh fuck, don’t stop,” he panted, meeting every thrust, “Don’t stop….god it feels so…” 

The inhuman growl as Hannibal came was the last thing Will heard before falling into darkness. 

He woke in a bed not his own, the room pitch black save for the sliver of sunlight that came through the edge of thick curtains, in a bed alone. 

“Hannibal?” 

The lack of answer made Will’s stomach tighten. 

Had Hannibal just sucked and fucked leaving him here how that he’d gotten what he wanted? 

Will sat up and felt oddly normal, just a bit hazy. He moved to stand and stumbled in the dark only to be surprised when Hannibal caught him. 

He knew it was him even in the barely lit room. “You’re here.” 

Hannibal helped him sit back on the bed with such care that Will knew something was wrong. “Yes.” 

“You were just...sitting across the room watching me?” 

“Yes.” 

He reached over to turn on the lamp and was stopped by Hannibal grabbing his hand. 

“What? Why can’t I…” 

“I...feel I must apologize for last night. I was...more monster than man.” 

Will blinked. “What?” 

“You lost way too much blood and I am appalled at my behavior. I should have had much more control and…” 

Will rushed for the lamp again and turned on the light. “What the hell are you talking about? And why are you across the room again?” 

Hannibal was standing way too far away again, and not meeting Will’s eyes. 

“Will…” 

“I told you not to hold back,” Will hissed, “You...last night...that was….I don’t even have words for what that was but if I did none of the words would be negative. I...fuck Hannibal get over here.” 

“Will…” 

“If you don’t get over now I’m leaving this house and never coming back. I don’t care if there’s an army of vampires outside. You...you can’t do this to me. Not after…” 

Hannibal came across the room so fast Will felt a woosh of air in the room as he was pulled into his arms. He pressed a kiss to Will’s cheek as he hugged him tightly. 

“I will not let you go.” 

“Then stop being an idiot,” Will mumbled, leaning into him, “Just...enjoy this. I’m fine, right? All parts in working order?” 

Hannibal paused before he answered. “Yes.”    
  


“You didn’t drain me, you  _ had  _ control, you could’ve killed me but you didn’t. I don’t even have any aches or pains. I just feel...good.” 

He breathed in Will’s scent. “You’re certain?” 

“Yes. Now, let’s just...bask in the morning after because that was the best night of my life. I only hope next time I won’t pass out so fast.” 

Hannibal maneuvered them back onto the bed, his arms still around Will, and the feel of his cool skin made Will shiver. “I’ve never felt such….hunger. Not once in all my existence.” 

Will blushed as he smiled. “That’s probably the best compliment a guy can get from a vampire. I mean I’m sure I’ve made lots of other vampires want more of my blood before but…” 

Hannibal turned Will onto his back and stared down into his eyes. “I did not mean just your blood. I was hungry because it was  _ you _ , Will. I wanted to devour you. Every noise you made in pleasure I wanted to hear more, be inside you deeper, and....never stop.” 

He reached up to touch Hannibal’s face. “Never?” 

Hannibal nuzzled his palm. “Never.” 

Will let out a long breath, his voice shaking. “I’m...fuck I’m not good at this.” 

He shivered when Hannibal kissed his palm and smiled. “Yes, you are.” 

“I never wanted you to stop either,” Will confessed, hardly able to breathe, “I...still don’t. I...fuck, Hannibal…” 

The red glow of Hannibal’s eyes went right to Will’s cock. “We mustn’t,” he growled, “It’s too soon.” 

Will whimpered. “But…” 

Hannibal gathered Will into his arms again and pulled him close. The feel of his strong embrace felt so right Will had tears in his eyes. “Go back to sleep, Mylimasis,” Hannibal purred, “I will be here when you wake again.” 

“I don’t…” 

“Sleep,” Hannibal said, his voice a bit more commanding, “You’ll need to rebuild your strength again if we wish to...continue.” 

Will suddenly felt like he’d run a marathon and fought to keep his eyes open. 

“You’re making me do this, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal purred, “Now...sleep. I will be here when you wake again.” 

He frowned. “You’re...go...nna...hear...ab...out...th...is....when I….” 

The last thing Will heard was Hannibal’s whisper. 

“I know.” 

  
  
  



End file.
